hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Roscoe
}} Joseph "Joe" Roscoe Sr. was the son of Sandy and the late Alan Roscoe. He was also the brother of Freddie and Ziggy Roscoe, the half-brother of Darren Osborne, Robbie and Jason Roscoe, the father of JJ Roscoe and Gabriel McQueen and the adoptive father of Lexi Roscoe. Characterisation Joe is the eldest brother of the family, who is always looking out for his younger siblings. With old-fashioned values, Joe acts as the patriarch of the Roscoe family. Biography Arrival Joe arrives in the village with his brothers and mother in order for his family to make a new start. Shortly after moving to the village Joe's fiancée Lindsey Butterfield discovers she is pregnant, however she loses the baby after being hit by a car driven by Frankie Osborne much to Joe's saddness. Grace's plan & Freddie's betraly Lindsey sleeps with Joe's brother, Freddie after she believes Joe has walked out on her, however in reality he is in a medically induced coma at a hospital after he was almost murdered by Grace Black. She then discovered she is pregnant but does not know who the father is. After the baby which is named JJ Roscoe is born a DNA test proves that he is Joe's, however Lindsey has chosen to be with Freddie after realising she loves him more than Joe. After Joe discovered Freddie tried to frame him for the murder of Fraser Black, he helps Grace frame him for the murder of Mercedes McQueen, who is actually hiding out in France. Joe has a one-night stand with Mercedes and when she returns to the village several months later, she reveals she is pregnant with Joe's baby. Gabriel's death Joe discovers Mercedes and Lockie Campbell's affair, and Joe breaks up with her, however she gets back at him by lying that he is not the father of her baby, even though he is. After these harsh words he decides to flee the village. Mercedes goes to find him, but is left devastated when she discovers he had fled the village prior to their heated argument. Joe returns to Hollyoaks over a week later to patch things up with Mercedes, However, as he returns, his half-brother Robbie Roscoe and Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham) tell him that his and Mercedes' son, Gabriel, died after he fled the village. Exit Joe proposes to Mercedes on a ferris wheel at the Hollyoaks Halloween Spooktacular event. Joe and Mercedes become stuck at the top of the ferris wheel when Joe's jealous ex-girlfriend, Joanne Cardsley turns off the power. While they are being rescued, sparks from a fire at the maze cause the power supply to explode, forcing Joe to jump to the cherry picker. However, he cannot hold on and falls, plummeting onto the ground. Joe suffers a serious head injury and his life support is turned off, after Mercedes, Freddie and Darren Osborne say their goodbyes. Kill Count Murders None. Attempted Murders * Fraser Black: After beating up Fraser Joe picks up Fraser's gun and goes to shoot him bit Instead decides not to and shoots at a Tree Instead. * Freddie Roscoe: Joe goes to shoot Freddie but only Is stoped by Mercedes McQueen when she pushes Joe's arm. * Phoebe McQueen: The gun Joe fires for Freddie the bullet hits Phoebe due to Mercedes pushing Joe's arm, This Is also Mercedes fault. * Rick Spencer: When Rick Is being aggressive towards his son and Joe's younger brother Jason, Joe punches Rick which causes him to fall backwards and bang the back of his head. Background Information *In the episode that aired 3rd April 2014, it is implied that Joe was born 30 years prior. Lindsay Butterfield pulls out a present for him with a tag saying "Happy 30th Joe!!! xx" **This means Joe was born 3rd April 1984. It also means he was 32 at the time of his death. Introduction shots *2013-2015: Joe sits on a car as Lindsey walks past and blows him a kiss. They then both look and smile at the camera. *2015-2016: Joe punches a punchbag. *2016: Joe kicks a football around. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Roscoe family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2013 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:1984 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Roscoe family Category:Mechanics Category:Butterfield family Category:Businesspeople Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 17 Basswood Road Category:Past characters